This invention relates to apparatus for facilitating the lifting and placement of loads in locations that are inaccessible to conventional equipment.
Frequently, landscaping professionals prepare plans calling for the placement or removal of mature growth in areas which are adjacent walls, fences or other mature planting. The use of conventional wheeled or track equipment is impractical. As a result, substantial hand labor is required to move large rooted shrubs and trees. Thus, the removal and planting of mature specimens without damage to the surrounding areas tends to be an expensive activity.
The use of portable lifting apparatus which can be transported to and assembled at the site is highly advantageous. The ability to provide lifting apparatus having a small footprint so as to minimize damage to the immediate area is important when operating at a highly cultivated area.
Accordingly, the present invention is concerned with a portable lifting apparatus that can be readily assembled and disassembled at the location of use. Furthermore, the individual parts of the this novel lifting mechanism can be readily carried by a single individual thereby eliminating the need for mechanized equipment to deliver the apparatus. The relatively small area of ground contact essentially eliminates any disturbance of the surrounding plantings. The apparatus is adjustable in height so that it can be used beneath the branches of larger adjacent plantings.